


Q and the Effect of Humans

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Q - Freeform, Q is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: Q thinks about the human race





	Q and the Effect of Humans

Something changed when Q first meet the crew of the Enterprise. He saw there juge. As it turned out they had stubernest to mach his own, over time he came to care and like the human race. Not that he would ever admit it. He cared about Picard. The humans taught him about free will and with this knowledge he helped start a civil war. He had a son, a human is the godparent. Humans changed his life as much if not more than he had for there race.


End file.
